


Unglaublich

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [302]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Because Bayern is kind of a big family, Champions League, FC Bayern München, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, kind of, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: 7-2, ça claque pour un match de Champions League.





	Unglaublich

**Author's Note:**

> J'suis en roue libre (mais c'est peut-être pour le mieux) anyway it's treble year folks

Unglaublich

  
Serge a marqué un quadruplé, quatre fois, quatre magnifiques buts. Serge est hallucinant, un super gosse, il est parfait, et Niko ne peut que se précipiter pour le rejoindre sur les terrains après avoir serré la main de Pochettino. Il y a les autres joueurs qui s'amusent du côté des gradins bavarois, Niklas en particulier avec Joshua, mais Serge comme lui ne pense pas au collectif pour l'instant, juste à venir setter le jeune contre lui. Il est fier de lui, comme il est fier de sa propre fille, il devrait inviter Gnabry à venir manger chez lui pendant les vacances de Noël, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas la question. Niko le tient contre lui quelques secondes, le gamin doit être épuisé de sa performance, mais il veut le féliciter encore et encore.

  
''Coach !'' Serge le prend aussi dans ses bras, ça lui fait du bien d'avoir sa confiance

''Je suis fier de toi Serge ! Tu as été magnifique ce soir !''

''Merci coach, j'aurais dû vous les dédicacer !''

''Non-Non, pas besoin, je suis juste heureux pour toi !''

''C'est pour cette année alors ?''

''Peut-être, je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux.''

''Pareil pour moi !''

  
Niko rit avec lui avant de le laisser retrouver les autres, alors qu'il retrouve Robert et Hansi, il est heureux de ce résultat, peu de gens l'aurait attendu, mais 7-2 lui semble suffisant pour ce soir. Il regarde rapidement Serge s'amuser avec les autres jeunes, il est stupidement fier d'eux, comme s'ils étaient ses propres gamins.

  
Fin


End file.
